


A piece of chicken

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Chicken 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, British Actor RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fuck, Mikey was getting The Look from Magneto.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A piece of chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a quote from an [Alternative Press article](http://mychemicalromance-daily.dreamwidth.org/174343.html): "Toro and the rest of the band also watched as an actor (known to play an all-powerful wizard) eyed Mikey Way 'like he was a piece of chicken'." The real world is more cracked-out than I could ever be.
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/47759.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/57813.html).

Somewhere between Ray yelling for a pitcher of water and Gerard dropping his coffee right next to Kirsten Dunst, Ian McKellen walked up to Mikey, looking downright James Bondish in a tailored tuxedo.

"Hello," he said in that smooth-as-hell Gandalf voice, extending the hand not clutching a martini glass. "And what's your name?"

Mikey cleared his throat free of soda - he was hanging with Gerard, who was luckily occupied making sure Ray's hair was extinguished - and shook his hand. "Mikey. Way."

Ian - or Mr. McKellen? Or wasn't he knighted or something? Fuck - smiled slowly. "Mikey. Short for Michael, I assume."

"Yeah, but no one calls me that."

"Delightful. Mikey." Wow, Mikey's name sounded good in Ian's voice. Ian looked toward Ray, who was busy not looking at Courtney Love's bare ass, and Gerard, who was staring through his hair at Frodo, and said, "These are your friends?"

"Bandmates. And brother." Mikey pointed at them, but they didn't look back. Probably for the best. "And I'm sure you can meet them later."

Ian laughed quietly. "Of course. Would you be interested in talking somewhere quieter?"

Oh. _Oh._ As the velvet-toned come on wasn't enough, the _look_ he was giving him. Fuck, Mikey was getting The Look from Magneto. It was lucky his usual look was stoic or he'd be doing a Gerard-level flip-out right now. And maybe checking for metal nearby, just in case.

"I. Uh." He cleared his throat again and willed it down to a lower register. "Sure."

Just as he started to follow Ian to a quiet hallway, Ray's dazed expression turned in his direction. He winced a little and waved Ray off, but it didn't stop Mikey from leaving.

-

As it turned out, Ian McKellen's mouth was good for more than just reciting Shakespeare.

-

"Chocolates? Really?"

Mikey shrugged and popped a chocolate-covered cherry in his mouth. "I mentioned Gerard was sober, so brandy was out."

Frank sniggered and flipped open the tag. "Your hookups just don't usually...Ian? Who's Ian?"

Ray choked from across the bus. "No _way_."

"Whoever Ian is, he thinks you look like a _cherub_." Frank's lips twitched.

Mikey rolled his eyes and snatched the box back.

-

The nice thing about having a rich actor hook-up was that he was always willing to fly out on tour dates, spring for hotel rooms, and provide room service after an hour or two of rolling in the sheets. And that wasn't counting the post-coital snuggling, or how Ian laughed after Mikey asked to see his tattoo.

The annoying thing was that Gerard cornered him backstage for an earnest brother-to-brother chat.

"But you keep sneaking off, and you haven't introduced me," he said, wiping his face with a towel. "How do I know if she's - he's - okay?"

"He," Mikey supplied.

"Okay, he. Is he treating you right?"

Mikey nodded.

"Is he interested in something serious?"

Mikey shrugged.

Gerard grabbed one of his hands. "I just worry about you, Mikes."

Mikey sighed, but he squeezed Gerard's hand. "You know who he is."

"I do?"

"I hooked up with him at that one party. A couple months ago?"

"Oh." Gerard's jaw dropped. "Whoa. Gandalf? Really?"

"Gee..."

"That's so _cool_. Oh my god. Does the Khazad-dûm speech sound as good when you're in the same room? I bet--"

"I haven't asked," Mikey said, and he gave Gerard a very pointed look until he deflated.

"Right. Sorry." Gerard ran a hand through his hair. "You're happy?"

Mikey nodded, and Gerard practically broke ribs hugging him.

"Just make sure to make me best man," Gerard muttered into his hair. "I need an excuse to wear my Cyclops costume."

Mikey snorted.

-

It didn't last, of course. After a few months of hotel meet-ups and movie premieres, Ian worked on new movies, Mikey worked on new albums (and had crack-ups in creepy mansions, but that wasn't relevant, really), they met other people, and that was it.

But every year, on the anniversary of the party, Mikey received a package of crappy Lord of the Rings memorabilia in the mail. He never knew there were so many deformed Legolas action figures in the world. Or that they'd make him smile every single time he saw them.


End file.
